1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tire chocks and, more particularly, to tire chocks designed for use with aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aircraft, resting on the tarmac for loading and unloading with brakes engaged, can still move. Tire chocks are placed around the aircraft tires to prevent movement of the aircraft. Typically, each landing gear on large aircraft consists of two pairs of tires. The tire chocks used around the aircraft tires must be strong enough to sustain the forces exerted on them and prevent the aircraft from rolling. In addition, the chocks must be sufficient in length to extend across two tires. When standard, elongated rubber chocks are used, the weight of the chock is too large for one individual to transport the chock to other aircraft. In order for one individual to manually transport:!the chock, the weight of the chock cannot exceed 50 lbs.
Another concern with aircraft tire chocks is their ability to conduct electricity and to produce sparks when struck or dragged on a surface.
A third major concern with tire chocks is visibility. Tire chocks are relatively small when viewed from a distance and can easily be overlooked by pilots and luggage carrier drivers. In order to prevent tire chocks placed on the airport tarmac or parking areas from being run over at night, reflective tape or paint is used on the contact sides of the chock. Unfortunately, tape or painted surfaces become chipped or scraped and must be replaced on a regular basis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight tire chock capable of being used with an aircraft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tire chock that is sufficiently durable to sustain the forces exerted thereon by an aircraft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a tire chock that does not conduct electricity or produce sparks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tire chock that can be placed vertically and used with reflective, adhesive tape or paint which is applied to a protected surface to make the tire chock more visible at night.
These and other objects are met by an aircraft tire chock comprising an elongated body which is triangular in cross-section and designed to be wedged against the rolling surface of an aircraft tire. The elongated body includes three longitudinally aligned support members. Disposed inside the body between the three support members is a plurality of equilateral-shaped, equally spaced-apart gussets. The gussets are spaced-apart to reduce the chock""s overall weight. They are also perpendicularly aligned inside the elongated body and used to provide support to the support members and prevent them from collapsing during use. The support members are sufficiently narrow so that a longitudinally aligned slot is created at each apex on the body and between adjacent support members. Aligned longitudinally inside the slots and formed along one edge of the elongated body is an outward extending, replaceable bumper. Each bumper is an elongated structure with a triangular-shaped body section that makes direct contact with the ground when the adjacent support member is placed against the ground. Each bumper has a curved outer surface and an inward extending central member. The bumpers are aligned over the three apexes so that their central members engage a recessed opening formed on each gusset which acts to hold each bumper longitudinally in place on the body.
Located over each end of the elongated body is an optional, equilateral-shaped end cap. In one embodiment, the end caps are made of rubber and include a large, triangular-shaped outer section designed to selectively cover the ends of the bumpers and make contact with the ground for additional traction. In another embodiment, the end cap is a smaller, equilateral-shaped flat plate securely attached over the end of the elongated body.
Disposed longitudinally inside the elongated body is an optional fixed pipe. In the preferred embodiment, the distal end of the fixed pipe extends through the end gusset and interconnects with the internal gussets to provided additional support. The proximal end of the pipe may terminate inside or extend completely through the elongated body.
Attached or secured to the elongated body is a pull handle. In the preferred embodiment, the pull handle is disposed inside the pipe and terminates on the proximal end thereof. The end of the pull handle may be tied into a knot or attached to a crimp nut to prevent the end of the pull handle from being pulled through the proximal end of the pipe when the opposite distal end of the pull handle is pulled. In the preferred embodiment, the pull handle is made of non-electrical conductive material, such as rope or wire rope covered with an outer layer of rubber, so that flow of an electrical current is prevented.
When a large triangular-shaped end cap is placed over the ends of the elongated body, the pipe extends through the end cap. A threaded nut attaches to the distal end of the pipe to selectively attach the end cap to the pipe. When a flat end plate is used in place of the large end cap, the flat end plate is made of metal and may be welded directly to the edges of the support members to permanently attach the flat end plate to the elongated body.
Between the bumpers, the outside surface of each support member is exposed thereby providing a recessed, protected flat surface for reflective adhesive tape or paint to be applied to improve the visibility of the chock at night. In one embodiment, the outside surface of one support member may be covered with an optional raised grip plate that, during use, is placed against the ground to provide a high friction surface for use on snow or ice.
In the preferred embodiment, the support members and gussets are made of lightweight, non-sparking durable material that does not spark when dragged or struck.